Time Warp Threes
by Daughters.of.Aphrodite
Summary: See Fruits Basket in a whole new way, Really Funny! and Romantic! Please Read and Comment! Thanks! Not super good with summaries, just read chapter 1 for fun... :
1. Chapter 1

"Liiiiiiiii!!! Are you ready? We have to go!" Lex whined as he grabbed the last of his bags.

"Hello,"- she looked at herself "beauty takes time Jerkoff," she presided to the wall, and then turned to Battle. "You ready?" she asked, Battle just nodded.

"How exactly does it work?" Battle asked her oldest sibling.

"I don't know, I guess we just think of the time and place, draw a door on the wall, and tada! Well that what the guy told me" he answered.

"Do you even think it will work?" Lilli asked negatively.

"Who got your panties all up on a twist?" Battle half chucked out.

"Very funny dumbass, now lets go. Lex" Lilli said anxiously

"Ok," Lex began to draw the door,

"That's a very crappy door Lex," Battle chucked again. Lilli couldn't help but laugh as well.

"We all know where we wanna go right?" Lex asked.

"Yup," both girls agreed.

"1-2-3," the three teens fell into a portal.

"AHHH!!, get the hell of me!!," Battle begged to her brother and sister, somehow she ended up under both Lex and Lilli.

"Where the hell are we?" Lex asked as he got up. He helped both his sisters of the ground.

Both Battle and Lilli looked at each other with a big grin, "Well, Lex neither Battle nor me wanted to go to 'Fast and the Furious' so we decided to go into 'Fruits Basket'!" she ended "Yeah, its for the best Lex," Battle ended.

"Goddammit! What the hell! I don't want to be here!, and I don't want to be part of a crappy anime!" he complained.

"Oh my Gosh! Battle look its Tohru!, We have to do something!," Lilli ran to her.

"Kay," Battle said

"I have an idea! We're gonna need 2 mustaches, 1 big coat, four big rocks, quick sand, and a rubber duck!" she finish and looked around for her siblings , they had already walked up to Tohru and made her walk the opposite direction.

"That wasn't part of my plan!! What did you tell her?" Lilli asked

"We told her this way was a rattle snake and it was better to not go this way, Sherlock." Battle said.

"Yeah, you're a dumbass Lilli, really quick sand?" Lex added

The annoying threes keep arguing about how to get to Shigure's House, still being annoying. Until they finally found the house about an one hour after.

"Hehe told you!" Lilli rubbed it into Battles face.

"Oh wow, look there are the figures that Tohru was gonna find," Battle said ignoring Lilli's comment. She went up to pet the cow, her favorite animal since she was 4. Lilli took her place on the porch waiting for Shigure while Lex was checking out the house as if he was some kind of stalker.

"Oh, is it just me of is there three strange kids outside my house," Shigure said coming out the main door. Battle stopped petting the cow just for a second to look up and then went right back to petting.

"Yo, I'm Lilli, that's Battle she's weird, and that idiot is Lex, your Shigure right?" Lilli introduces herself rudely.

"Yes I am Shigure Sohma, but how do you know that? By the way it nice to meet you," He responded.

"Ah we're physics, we come from a long distance to meet you," she lied, and Battle couldn't help but crack up to the stupidness of it.


	2. At the Sohma's Place

**Okay, So this is chapter 2! I know chapter 1 really wasn't that funny, or romantic, but just wait for further chapters its getting there **

What she means is, the funny parts don't start to come in till later, so HOLD YOUR HORESES people, Ditto now start reading!

**OH, and we don't own fruits basket or South park, Cuz we use a lot of quotes from them..**

**_________________________________________**

"Well, Are you gonna let us in?" Battle asked pretty annoyed.

"Humm, let three strangers into my house? Of course, come on in!" Shigure said with that wacky smile of his, the kids didn't notice how creepy it was until they saw it in really life. He lead them into the familiar room, they knew how it looked because they had seen it in the show before.

"Nice. I guess this is where we will be living from now on." Battle blurted out. Quickly, she turned to Shigure and said "We have come a long way to met you people, we know all about you, who you are, what you are, and that Akito is actually a –" Lilli covered her mouth by that point.

"What she means is, we are not from here." She began "we're from Brooklyn, New York… and we are physic… a little" she ended with a wide grin across her face the turned to her younger sister and whispered so that she could only hear "God your stupid, what are you trying to do?". Battle just pinched her, and by the sound Lilli made it hurt.

"Well, that's very interesting, what exactly do you know?" he asked looking towards Battle, the rebel and most laid back of the three. "Well, let's just say… the hell with it, we know that your family is cures with the 12 animals, plus the cat. If we hug you, you transform into a dog, if we hug another member of your family, they transform too." She ended and sat down on the floor.

"Umm… yeah what she said" Lilli said now asking herself where her brother had gone.

"Very interesting, but how exactly did you know that, I guess I should probably tell Akito," he said almost with a whisper. "Sure whatever but we still need somewhere to stay," Lex appeared out of now where, **I wonder where he went**, well anyways Shigure gave them a small smirk,

"There is an extra room upstairs, if you want it," He then stood proud waiting for an answer.

"And the award for stupid goes to… nah just kidding sure we'll take it." Lilli said rolling her eyes.

"Hey, where's Yuki?" She continued, "Oh, he's at school. How old are you three anyways?" Shigure asked now very aware he had just meet the three, talking to them you feel like you've known them a life time.

"I'm the oldest, I'm 17. Lilli is 16, and Battle is 14 she's gonna be 15 in a month." Lex said barely aware he was having a conversation.

Hours passed, there conversations seam to last only seconds, they were explaining more to Shigure, about what they knew. They had also decided that starting tomorrow they would star going to Kaibara High School, well except for Battle she would stay home until next semester, so technically she be in the same grade as Haru and Momiji. "You know I thought we wouldn't go to school for at least two days. We just went through a fuckin portal gosh you can at least cut us some slack damnit!" Lex complained as sat on Shigure's floor with his arms crossed in front if his chest. "Well someone is a little grouchy today!" Lilli teased Lex.

"Well, you could just stay here it will give me time to bond with your beautiful flowers." Shigure said smiling a very creepy/mysterious smile. Something like this :D,

"What kind of bond?" Battle asked carelessly while Lilli cracked up and Lex changed his mind. "Whatever Lex I'm still gonna be here all morning with him," Battle added. "Well yeah, but you can defend yourself more that Lilli can, she's clueless." Lilli didn't even seem to care she just asked "Hey, when do we get to meet Kyo?" Lilli asked Shigure pretending like it was a simple question like two plus two. Battle saw right through the question and smirked at her older sister. "He's… training," Shigure replied not quite sure why Battle smirked "He's out in the mountains training, Fighting bears and meditating under waterfalls," she said between laughing.

"I'm home," said a calm, recognizable voice. "Hey Shigure, there's a lot of luggage outside, I-"

He stopped once he walked into the room to find the three strangers standing in front of him.

"YUKI!!!" Lilli know ran towards Yuki with her arms wide open, she got a hold of him and hugged him, but, what happened nobody was expecting.

**So that's chapter 2 **

That's it! That was nothing B

**Yes it was, L **

Whatever I bet I could do better

**Fine you write the next chapter!**

Fine

**Fine**

**Hope you enjoyed bye bye….**


	3. Battle Shut up!

**Okkk… Chapter 3! Please review, we really enjoy writing it so we hope you enjoy reading. **

And if you don't enjoy it..

**WELL, :P yeah take that!**

**__________________________________**

"What the hell!" Lilli asked confused as she still had her arms around Yuki. "Why aren't you a rat? Dude! Rip-off!!" she said now poking Yuki's chest.

"hum, that is weird, I guess it's because we're not really from here, or I could just be that you're a boy and when you were born the doctor cut off you dick by accident." Battle calmly said, while Yuki blush with a face that made anyone think he was retarded or something, **I believe he is**, anyways, Lilli looked sad and Shigure was in shock,

"That's not funny, B you try it then!" Battle soon got up and gave Yuki a hug. Nope nothing,

"Shigure, who are these people?" Yuki finally spoke again.

"Oh how rude of us, I'm Lilli, that girl is my sister Battle, and the idiot over there is Lex, he likes cookies," Lilli spoke for the three.

"Hello, now what's going on? How do you know our secret?" Yuki looked confused and his face looked like one of those things that if you stare for too long it'll get annoying.

The three, plus Shigure explained to him what was going on; it wasn't too long after a loud thug stopped everyone. Lilli suddenly grew a huge and freaky smile on her face. _Kyo! _She thought to herself. Battle and Lex just grimaced because they where gonna be able a fight. Both, Shigure and Yuki looked pretty confused about the sudden change of character of the three, oh and also because of the thug, whatever, they had gone upstairs to see what had happened.

Kyo was Lillis favorite character because he reminded her of her only friend she had all through elementary school. Josh. He was a tough talk except with Lilli; he showed her his sweet side. When she started middle school she learned Josh had been diagnosed with bone cancer. She visited him every day, one year later he passed away, Lilli cried for days, she lost her dad then Josh and one year later her Mother. The only people she has left are her brother and sister.

"Yo, Time to pay the piper rat-boy; I'm here to collect," Kyo said staring right toward Yuki without noticing anyone else in the room.

"Funny, I thought he'd send somebody bigger," Yuki said in responding violently.

"That's right you better get you tough talk out of the way while you can, 'cause I'm about to wipe that stupid little smirk right of your FACE!!" Kyo yelled making the weird face ever, seriously its creepy.

This time nobody would stop them from fighting, and honestly Lex and Battle would do anything to make them fight(they get bored easily) while Lilli just watched with boredom. "How much you wanna bet? I bet Yuki wins for 5 bucks" Lilli commented.

"Oh please, we all now he's gonna win anyways." Lex said after words Battle just stared emotionless, and slowly a small smile appeared in her face, knowing that Kyo heard. '_Ha-ha more drama… I wonder what we'll have for dinner… Maybe I can make pancakes,'_ Battle thought to herself.

"What did you say? Who the hell do you think you are anyways?" Kyo asked angrily.

"I just realized how much I hate this place, everyone is so damn emo." Battle started talking to her self again, when she spoke everyone listened she's a 50 year old wise man stuck in the body of a 14 year old girl. And for all you dumbasses out there that means she's really smart and opinionated, even Shigure Yuki and Kyo got quiet.

"Here everyone was raised hating each other, your parents never showed you how to love or be loved, and that's not, how it should be, they didn't accept you for who you are and just because of their horrible examples you have leaned from there examples and hated each other all of your lives, Kyo did you know a long time ago, Yuki tried to be friends, but you turned him away and began to scream like some kind of lunatic, He admires you even today, and Yuki, you have to understand that Kyo has been rejected by his own kind so many times, he has learned not to trust, he admires you as well.

"Your parents suck balls, and I would hate to have parents like that, luckily I had a wonderful mother who accepted everyone for who they are and not by who they should be she thought us to stand proud to be ourselves and to even be alive, I have never once wished I were to die, that doesn't mean I can accept death.

"Now if you where to excuse me the energy downstairs in your kitchen is killing me so I should go clean up." Battle finish (finally), she had always hated to be around people who didn't understand, plus she had seen and read all the books many time so it got annoying. She kept arguing to herself all the way downstairs.

"Who the hell was that?" Kyo asked, she did prove a point, but he was just to stubborn.

"Ugh, we have to explain again!" Lilli looked tired by this point.

"I swear longest day ever," Lex now

Down Stairs!

'_I hate everything about you, why do I love you… you hate everything about me-'_ Battles thoughts where interrupted by the door opening. (Btw she was singing 'I hate everything about you' by three days grace)

"Hello, anybody home?" a calm voice asked getting closer to the kitchen door. "Yuki, its err," he stopped talking once he entered the kitchen to find the unfamiliar girl who was being bearing of the smell of the room. "Good-afternoon, I'm Hatsuharu Sohma." The boy now waited for an introduction.

"eh, Battle" she responded without much thought she was still day dreaming. "that's my name, Sherlock," She turned her body to face him.

He locked his eyes onto the dirty blond girl standing in front of him. _She's cute_. He thought to himself "Well, is Yuki here? He called me before school told me he had something important to give me."

"mmm… he's upstairs, nice to meet you, by the way," she gave him a quick smile then turned back to clearing the way.

LALALALALA

Yay! End of chapter 3 I liked I don't know bout you people

**If you didn't suck on it!**

Yeah what she said I want to eat, eat, eat apples and bananas! I hate bananas but that's how the song goes.

**Shut up! Let me concentrate!**

What are you trying to do?

**Blow shit up with my mind!**


	4. Everyone Sucks

So Chapter 4, we decided to make the chapters short so that they would be easier to read and so that you wouldn't get bored and stuff so… it's all for you!

**Sorry, Lex isn't really in the story, nah he sucks anyways. **

You're so mean!

**I'm not mean everyone else is just a sissy…**

Well, whatever don't you have something better to do?

**No**

Well, then let us begin!

**UPSTAIRS**

"Yuki? It's me, Haru." Haru said as he searched rooms to find his favorite cousin.

"Oh Haru, here give this to Hatori." Yuki pulled out a folded sheet of paper from his pocket.

Haru also notices the 2 other strangers in the house, plus he also noticed his cousin Kyo "Oh, Kyo you're here haven't seen you in a while,-" he turned to the brunette and the other dude "Hello, I'm-" Lilli cut him off.

"Your Haru Sohma, we know, Oh and we also know about your secret, etc. etc, My name is Lilli that's Lex over there," she gave him a smile as she stretched out her hand waiting for him to take it.

"How come you didn't introduce yourself to me that way?!" Kyo loudly yelled with his scratchy voice.

"Oh, well its very nice to meet you Lilli, I guess they told you about me," He shook her hand

"No," she kept smiling, still ignoring Kyo and quite frankly creeping out Haru. Soon after that Battle came up stairs still emotionless. "Done." Was the only thing that came out of her mouth.

"Already?" Kyo questioned still being ignored. "Dammit! Stop ignoring me!" He's pretty upset.

"Yeah, well if you just took 5 minutes of your day to do something that actually helps the 'environment'… well, I didn't really have a point, I should just shut up." She ended.

"Yes, it's an amazing job what you did down there, Battle," Shigure added.

"How'd you go and come back so fast?" Yuki asked, his question being ignored by the rest, which made Kyo feel good.

"Oh, crap our bags are still outside!" Lilli realized now running down the stairs. Battle and Lex followed

"Anyone wanna help?" Lex asked as he walked out of the room.

Kyo's POV

Who do these people think they are? Just cause the Battle girl gave her little speech doesn't change anything. Yeah, I guess it made sense but she doesn't know what I've been though, How does she know I… admire _him_? And why does that Lilli girl keep ignoring me? Is she stupid or something?

"Anyone wanna help?" the Lex kid asked us when he was walking out the door. Yuki followed so I guess it could get competitive, I'll go to, that brat Haru followed after me.

"Damn, you guys have a lot of stuff, what are you gonna live here or something?" I asked annoyed.

"Yes, we are Kitty cat, and so are you so deal with it," Lilli said and did she just call me Kitty cat? The tone of her voice made me want to laugh though she kind of meant it as a joke.

"Who are you calling kitty cat?"

"Well, you of course! What you don't know your own cures or something? Nah, just kidding Kyo don't get all upset for nothing it's just my way of saying I like you" I froze. Did she just say she liked me? No one had ever told me that before. I looked at the rest of the people around us, nobody seemed to be laughing so it wasn't a joke, Battle was telling Haru and Yuki what to take and Shigure was messing around inside, the boy Lex just seemed spaced out moving stuff. She wasn't joking. I was embarrassed.

Shigure's POV

_High school girls, High school girl, all for me! High school girls!_

Haru's POV

I spent the rest of the afternoon talking to Battle, her personality was like no other, well she reminds me of myself. She seemed to know me pretty well. Let's just say I don't regret coming by Shigure's house today, Battle also told me she fell in love with my hair, so that made me feel really good about myself. Her sister was nothing like her but, seemed to have a sisterly complex towards Battle like I've never seen before; there we sat across from each other. Her large green eyes staring right into mine. I've never really felt the need to know someone better, but after talking to her I noticed I like to hear her speak. Just the way she sounds, the great sense her theories make, it's like talking to an adult but in ways I can understand.

Battle's POV

_I think I should start making the food around here from now on,_ "Hey, Shigure if you don't mind I would like to show my gratefulness by cooking from now on Lilli will clean," he smiled and said something about a flower, Lilli said something about how she did not agree to clean. Haru offered to help me make food I smiled and told him how very bossy I am when I cooked that's why Lilli wasn't helping me.

_Hum. My lips feel chapped I should buy some whatever its called, _

_I guess I'll make some spaghetti, I hate tomato sauce thought but that's Lilli's favorite._

_What was the name of that song… it goes 'take a look around don't you see it see that you are the only real face in the room' Oh yeah its 'Misery' there we go._

"Battle?" Lilli called.

Lilli's POV

"Battle?" I asked then found her in the kitchen with Haru staring at her like as if she was a movie screen or something.

"What are you doing? Do you need help?" I questions casually, its kinda funny how all of her life she had loved cows, one time when she was 5 dad got her a cow stuffed animal, she still had is, just thinking about my father makes my eyes tear. Battle stared at me knowing what was wrong. She doesn't like to speak but when she does she won't shut up, until she proves a point.

I like to be around her and Lex, they listen to me, instead of speaking, and Lex in the contrary only speaks when spoken to. His mind is only for himself. He would only speak about what bugged him with mom and dad, when dad died mom went through depression, she was overall a happy person. One night she had one too many anti-depression pills; there was nothing the doctor could do for her. I walked out of the kitchen, sat down on the floor, and put my head on the table in front of me.

"Hey," his voice came from behind me, but it sort of scared me…. I banged my head on the table "Hey, are you ok?" he asked about my very hurtful condition.

"Ow. But yeah I'm fine, what's up Pussycat, oh sorry" I studderd, I unlike him found my remakes to be hilarious.

"Err… its okay, I just want to… never mind, what's that smell?" I know what he was gonna say. Or at least I think I know, trying to apologize? Maybe?

Yuki's POV

I was coming home from my secret base not knowing what to expect. Since our new companies have arrived I feel like… well to be honest I feel like they have said more in 5 minutes that I have my whole life. I look up to the youngest one for her courage and exhilarating words.

"What's that smell?" I heard Kyo in the other room I was about to walk into, I sniffed the room and a familiar smell inhabited my nose.

"Smells like pasta, it smells really good," I commented as I entered and took a seat next to Lilli. "Oh hey what's up Yuki how's your secret base?" Lilli smiled at Yuki. "What… how..did you know… never mind." I stuttered. "You should take me there some time I can be really helpful… that's only if you want to…You don't have to.." She stuttered and turning a slight red, it was kind of cute. "Sure I think that would fun any ways I might need some help." I replied giving her a small smile. She seemed happy and smiled back. We chatted for a while but I had the feeling someone was watching me. I turned to that stupid cat; he seemed to have a look of jealousy and anger as if I was hiding some cat nip from him. I feel sorta bad about that speech Battle gave us was sorta true I'll try my hardest not to be nice but behave. If it doesn't work out it's not my fault.


	5. First Day of School

Ok chapter five. Chapter four was one of our longest ones!

**Yeah we beat our own record woohoo...**

Your Sarcasm sucks!

**Normal POV**

Ahhh the first day of school for Lilli and Lex so far the getting ready part sucks.

Battle had been hogging the bathroom for the longest time while Lilli stood outside of the bathroom door banging as hard as she could. Lex and Kyo were fighting over who would get the last ounce of milk. "I want that milk you already drink most of it!" Lex yelled at Kyo. "No way u little prick the milk is mine!" Kyo shouted back. "Who you calling little you bulimic punk!" Lex yelled right back. "I'm not bulimic!" was the only thing Kyo could think of. "Psh, whatever." Battle was now suddenly in the kitchen.

"I hate you," Lilli walked behind Battle

"What happened? You're soaking wet!" Kyo said still in a bad mood.

"Well, someone-" she turned to look at Battle evilly "hogged the bathroom!" Then she takes the milk from Kyo's hand and chugs it all down. "Thanks." She said to Kyo then walking away. "But…wait…arghh… I WAS GOING TO DRINK THAT!" Kyo yelled at Lilli, his rage almost reaching to 10 on his rage-o-meter.

"Well it's your own damn fault you should have already drank the stupid milk!" Lilli snapped back. Kyo shut up after that. "I think I'll go wake up Yuki." Battle said she didn't want to get involved.

"I don't think you have to after all this yelling he's probably awake by now." Lex said trying to get Battle stay down there with him. He didn't want to be left alone with two bitchy teens. Soon they heard soft slow steps on the stairs it was Yuki.

"What's with all the yelling?" Yuki asked rubbing his eye still half asleep. Yuki was already dressed but his tie was done really crappy.

"Well Yuki Lex and Kyo were fighting over who would get the milk. Then Lilli came down took the milk from Kyo and drank it all. Kyo yelled at Lilli and Lilli yelled back." Was all Battle said.

"Yuki your ties all messed up here let me fix it." Lilli said it seems like she already calmed down. Yuki couldn't respond fast enough before he knew it Lilli was already fixing his tie.

"Damn Yuki your tie is all crooked and tangled up. What did you do fix it in your sleep?" Lilli commented, Yuki turned a little shade of pink. "In a way you could say I did, thank you very much Miss Lilli." Yuki said.

"Yuki please I feel old when people call me miss. So please just Lilli k?" Lilli responded with a small smile. "Lilli." Yuki said only soft enough for his own ears.

"Wow I can't believe that pervert Shigure is isn't up yet." Lex said.

"Mmm, yeah." Battle added.

"Guess we should go now don't wanna be late." Kyo said now kind of annoyed.

"Ya we should. Battle make sure Shigure doesn't hurt himself or do anything stupid." Lex said giving Battle the 'I'm serious finger'.

All Battle did was nod her emotionless head. After all the teens were off to school Battle went back to sleep only waking up to annoy Lilli and she knew it.

**Kyo's POV**

Arghh! I can't believe I let Lilli Shut me up like that! Hmm sometimes I think she was only joking about liking me. Who would ever like the cat from the Zodiac?

"Hey , why so serious? Oh sorry I forgot, love you…" Lilli said this time she was joking but I still froze and I'm pretty sure she made me turn red.

"Are you making fun of me or something?" I asked pretty annoyed because I didn't get any milk this morning. She shook her head "I wouldn't, it's just a joke, _and you_ should try it some time." Lilli said this only made me blush harder. _'God dammit how does she do this?! How can she make me blush so easily?!'_ I thought. "Hey I was wondering…" Before I could ask her anything she was with Lex and Yuki. I didn't notice her uniform until she was already a few feet away from me. She looked cute in it but she wasn't warring the right shoes she was wearing really long converse. I hope she doesn't get in trouble…

**Normal POV**

"Damn this walk is long how do you put up with it, are you ninjas or something?" Lex asked.

"You get use to after a while I suppose. We'll be there in a few minutes don't worry." Yuki replied. Everyone was trying to make some small talk here and there. But Lilli was too busy thinking. _'I really hate this skirt it's too short for my taste I hope no boys get the wrong idea. I hope Shigure isn't doing anything perverted to Battle if he does I swear I'll beat him so hard even thinking about high school girls won't be able to make him feel better!' _Lilli thought. Yuki seemed a little concerned about Lillis silence she seemed to always smile since he met her yesterday.

"Err.. Miss… I mean Lilli is there something wrong?" Yuki asked. There were now at Kaibara High. She didn't seem to hear his question but said "Wow I'm probably going to get lost."

"Don't worry I'll be with you we'll probably be in the same class any if we're not I can always work things out around with the principal," Yuki said giving her a small smile. "Then I know I'll be safe with you around Yuki." Lilli commented. Yuki couldn't help but blush. Kyo couldn't help but grab Lilli's hand and enter the building. Once they entered a swarm of Yuki Fan Girls surrounded Lilli. "Shit, not these psychos." Lilli hissed under her breath. She let go of Kyo's hand and ran to be by Yuki.

"Hey…"Kyo seemed angry and hurt. He ran off ahead to the class leaving Yuki, Lilli, and Lex to defend for themselves. _'I'll have to apologize to Kyo later. But for right now I have to stay by Yuki.'_ Lilli thought to herself, _my evil plan was about to go totally awesomely, and I'm soo no little miss sunshine so this will be fun…_ she thought to herself half joking.

"Miss.. I mean Lilli what's the matter did Kyo do something?" Yuki asked with a serious but cute face. The Fan Girls had retreated but could still feel their evil gaze. _'Well now that I'm with Yuki and they can't really hurt me I'll just have a little fun with this special privilege.' _Lilli thought.

"Oh Yuki you look to cute," Lilli said pulling at Yuki's cheeks. He turned red. "But no Kyo didn't say anything now let's go before we get late!" she stated as she grabbed Yuki's hand in hers running down the hall. Now Yuki was bright red. Lex just walked down the hall he could really care less. _'That ought to get those girls rallied up.' _ They had made it just before the bell rang

"Lilli we're going the wrong way," Yuki said pulling on her hand but not letting go. He then pulled her to the opposite side, she blushed because she hated being wrong. Yuki saw and flashed her a smile. "Come on lets go get yours and Lex's papers." Yuki said. After the got everything they needed Yuki had to go do some important things, Lex had gone to his homeroom class, so now Lilli looked like a really loner. Not the best way to be when you're in high school.

"So you're the little tramp Prince Yuki was walking with. He only felt sorry for that's probably why he would even walk with someone like you!" said some creepy stalker chick.

Lilli had the happiest smile across her face. _Yay! Finally some fun!_ She thought to herself; it's not like she loved fighting she just hated those lowlifes.

She wasn't like other girls when it came to fighting, her mom always told her it was bad to look like a brat, so instead walk away, if they don't leave you alone then you may fight back. Basically, make people be on your side.

She made it to homeroom in a breeze; everyone stared as she walked through the door.

She smiled and took a seat next to Kyo, not everyone was there yet, including the teacher.

"What happened to you?" Kyo asked, and a lot of girls stared.

"I'm sorry I just left like that, I just thought it would be fun to try something. I didn't mean to leave you planted though, so I'm sorry." She said as she stared deeply into his eyes.

"Oh it's alright, I guess, I just don't see how things could be fun with that damn rat." He said with an almost-smile across his face, he was happy about the way she said her apology, maybe she does care….


	6. Birthday bash part one

**Wahh, yeah last chapter was kinda lame, cause my sister wrote it XD… L, I'm kidding' please don't hurt me…**

Whatever… your writing this one let's let the people who read this decide.. People, whose the better writer? My sister or me?

**:P L your so lame. Let's begin chapter 6!!!!!!!!!**

**Normal POV**

The kids walked straight home after school, Lex already had some girls crushing all over him because of how mysterious he seemed. Lilli on the other hand had girls hating her for getting Yuki and Kyo's attention all day, she felt very unconformable with all the attention.

They finally got home, they found both Shigure and Battle in Shigure's office.

"Hey, how was it?" Battle was the first to speak when the kids got home.

"Exhausting, very exhausting… how was your day B?" Lilli said now ready to listen to her sister.

"Nah, it was ok, I got to chill and stuff. Oh, and I was helping Shigure with his book thingy magigy."

"Yeah, that's nice." Lilli said almost not listening. She could tell Battle had been crying; to anyone else it wouldn't seem like it but Lilli knew her too well.

Lillis' POV

_Well at least I know she still had feelings at all. _Battle never cried in front of people, she thought it was unnecessary. When she did cry it was usually because of mom or dad. It was the hardest on her when mom died, she was the closest to her. Mom was a philologist, and Battle was an autistic child, so mom spent most of her time with Battle to prove her theories, after Battle was 5 she would actually smile and laugh at things that were funny.

Eventually she started telling jokes and hanging out with kids her age, people really got to like her. Lex was closer to dad, dad died when I was 8, Lex was 9, he couldn't take it, dad was gone, never to be seen again, mom went through depression because she missed him so much, he was a great man.

And he always made time to spend with each one of us individual.

This one time he took me to the beach, just him and me. He taught me how to snorkel; I didn't realize it was so hard. He taught Battle about archery and Lex about fencing. Each one of us owes a special talent to dad. Battle kept taking archery lessons Lex took more fencing lessons, and I took swimming lessons, just me I taught myself, but I will always remember that day.

"Lilli? Anyone there?" Kyo was now tapping my head and getting all up on my space.

"Yeah, what?" I was now in the room alone with Kyo,_ wow I really got lost in my thought; this anime makes me look like an idiot…. Oh like Tohru! _

"I'm just curious… when you said you liked me… did you mean it?" Kyo's voice was a little smoky, he seemed a bit embarrassed.

"Yes, of course I meant it I don't know what kind of lowlife would joke about that, look I know you, you might not know me but I really know how you can be, sometimes your yourself and sometimes you're an idiot." I like to joke around with him he's cute when he's mad.

"I'm not an idiot!" his voice had gotten louder. I smiled "sure you're not," my smile was something like :D or XD either one ;D he smiled back.

"But seriously, you telling me you know how I can be, is kinda creepy." He said almost gratefully.

"Hehe I know…" my smile just got bigger and I looked like an idiot now. He just looked like :/.

A few weeks later!

Battle's POV

"_Cuz' you are the one the one that lies close to me! Whispers 'hello' I'll miss you quiet terribly" dammit, stupid Lilli getting song stuck in my head! _At this point I was still in bed and I wasn't planning on getting out! Lex and Lilli knew exactly what day it was today and I am not planning on celebrating so I locked the door to the room that is mine and Lilli's.

"OPEN THE DOOR!!" Lilli yelled while banging her hand on the door. "Don't make me get Haru!"

"He's not even here you jerk off." Battle said pretty sure of herself.

"You don't know that…" Lilli said then walking off. _'Crap'_ was all Battle could think when she heard huge BANG.

"AHHH! What the crap! I was in the middle of changing!" Battle exclaimed she really _was_ in the middle of changing. Before she could have cared less but since she was changing she was really pissed off.

"Oh sorry someone told me you were in trouble so I came as fast as I could." Said a very calm and emotionless voice. Battle still hadn't finished dressing. When she turned around she saw Haru in his cow form. She could even see Lilli peeking her head in.

"So what are you doing here?" Battle questioned Haru.

"Well it is your birthday isn't it?" Haru questioned her back.

"Well ya but how did you know?" Battle asked yet another question.

"Oh Lilli told me." Haru replied finally some answers.

"Oh really." Battle stated while giving Lilli the 'Evil Eye'. _'Ahhhh so scary! How can she do the eye so well?! I must escape!'_ Lilli thought as she ran to find a good hiding spot. '_Good that ought to teach her lesson.' _Battle said inside her head.

"Well I'm glad you came, do you if anyone else is coming?" She asked.

"Hmm, not that I know of. No." Haru said. Then all of a sudden there was a loud POOF! Haru had turned back to his regular form! Battle was totally caught off guard. She closed her eyes as fast as she could which kinda looks like this .. "err.. happy birthday…" he said sheepishly as he looked around for some clothes.

Battle got some clothes hanging from the lounge in front of here. "Here, these are Lex's clothes he wont mind." She threw the t-shirt and jeans over her shoulder without turning around.

"Thanks, but… what about you?" at first Battle had forgotten she was just wearing a bra and a shorts.

"Ah!!! Get out!" she pushed him out the door less door, "I can still see you," he half chucked. "Cover your freaking eyes!!!" she was blushing now,

He turned around but still in a short distance "Ya know, now that I think about it, I haven't heard you talk that much before." She was now done changing.

"Hum… words are unnecessary sometimes," he turned and faced her now.

"Ah, I see you prefer actions, Is that correct?" he spoke, as she listened, she just nodded, he walked a little closer and graved her by the chin, her long lion like dirty blond curls, gently caressed his arm. "Cute," he said while staring into her eyes,

"Wow! You cheesy," Battle now had a smile in her face, one that is not too common.

**No, they don't kiss if that what you're asking yourself..**

But you wanted them to!

**Not really I'm not that forward!**

Hope you enjoyed it!!!!


	7. Birthday bash part two

**Chapter 7! Already! Eehh.. this is sorta like a me chapter!**

Hehehe yeah, well we really have nothing to say sooo… read! Ahhhh borinnnngg!

**We don't own Fruba!**

"Wait, so why were you a cow again?" Battle asked as her and Haru walked down the staircase.

"Your sister told me you were in danger, I ran here and got tired on my way, I transformed about 10 feet from the house." He said still emotionless.

Battle smiled, "Oh so you came all the way over here just because Lilli told you _I _was in danger, ok whatever.." secretly she was so happy, that was just the best birthday present.

"Happy Birthday, Baby B," Lex smiled for many it was the first smile they had ever seen from him, he was holding a bag.

"Oh, no Lex really don't tell me that's for me… ugh you suck" he handed her the bag with that smile still on his face. "Just open it Battle." Was all he said.

Battle's POV

"Thank you" I said, I don't like getting gifts; it too much.

"you haven't even opened it." Lex obnoxiously said.

"Ok let's see what's inside…. WOAH! What the hell Lex! I love it!" I exclaimed. It had been a Betsy Johnson purse, an extremely pretty one.

"Where the hell did you even get this?!" I asked.

"It's a secret, but I thought you would like it." Lex said

"I love it thank you."I said and gave Lex a hug.

"Happy Birthday Miss. Battle." Yuki said.

"Ya happy Birthday Battle." Kyo added.

"Thanks." Was all I could say. '_I wonder were Shigure and Lilli are I want Lilli to be here.'_

"Oh here I got you something, but it's nothing huge." Haru said while pulling out a small box. He handed it to me.

"Wow it's really pretty. Thank you I love it, but you really shouldn't have." I said flashing Haru a rare smile. Inside the box was a handmade leather necklace with a cow chain, it was simple but I still loved it.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY SISTER!!" Lilli yelled with excitement.

"I thought you were going to hide for a week or something." I stated.

"Nah I'm not scared of you, you're too much of a goody goody." Lilli commented on her sister. Battle just yet again gave her sister the 'Evil Eye'.

"Ok maybe I am, but here take this." Lilli tossed me a little box. Battle opened it, inside was also another necklace. The chain was black which battle preferred, the charm was silver, on the front was an inscription. It said 'Us Against the World' in fancy cursive, the was something on the back, it was a picture of me and Lilli when we were younger. In the picture Lilli had made bunny ears on the back of my head and she had a huge smile, I did the same thing to her.

"Lilli… I love it thank you." I said giving her a huge hug.

"Ya I knew you would like it, it's also made by Juicy." Lilli said while flashing me a smile.

"You guys you didn't have to get me anything." I said annoyed.

"It was nothing Battle, you sorta disserve, em." Haru said still emotionless.

"How so?" Battle said emotionless as well.

**Normal POV**

"So Shigure you were on the phone for a long time what's up?" asked Lex.

"Ah I was talking to an old friend it seems he might coming over."Shigure said with a smirk on his face.

"Let me guess it has to be someone from the Mabudachi team right?" Lilli questioned.

"Well… ehhe... yes you can say that…."Shigure said kinda nervous that she knew so much.

'_Knock Knock'_

"I guess he's here already, I'll get it." Shigure walked pretty quickly towards the door.

"Haa San! You're here I'm so glad you could come!" Shigure was now gloating that his best friend had actually came.

"What's the problem, you said somebody was hurt." Hatori said with his very serious voice.

"Yes, yes come right his way."Shigure said still with that stupid smile of his and a nervous voice . He led Hatori to where everybody was waiting for Shigure.

"Here we as you can see I was joking about somebody being hurt. Hehe." He said while doing that weird hand waves that he usually does.

"You shouldn't joke about that Shigure, somebody could need me right now-" he said seriously but suddenly stopped when he saw the different faces.

"Hatori this is Lilli, Lex, and Battle, the three kiddos I told you about," Hatori just glances at each one of them.

"Why are you even here," Kyo's tone sounded angry, being around him made him tense.

"Are you stupid, Cat, you just heard Shigure calling him." Yuki said looking down at him.

"I know you damn rat! I'm asking why he invited him over!" Kyo was now yelling, "Kyo, stop yelling its rude." Lilli was now putting her hand on Kyo's shoulder.

Yuki's POV

Kyo has brought down his temper since we meet the Essence*, he's not as annoying anymore. Hatori's presence was not very delightful. He was in the other room talking to Battle, she was explaining how they know about the curse, he seemed very impressed by her and I swear I actually saw him smile.

Akito has said they could keep their memories, Battles charisma worked even on _him_. She made a point though, we didn't tell them the secret they knew about it already. I could hear Hatori and Battle in the other room;

"Right, and it's not very convincing, but if we don't transform when we hug you, there is still the possibilities that your power might not work on us." Battle was using a very unique tone,

"That might be true and I do believe the same, if that is so, I guess there is nothing more to do. I'm impressed by you miss Battle Essence, I do hope we get to speak again soon." He was now getting up and she did as well.

"Uh huh, anytime," was the last thing she said.

"Is there a problem officer," Shigure walked into the room and spoke up.

"Not at all, I should get going." Hatori took a last look at Battle giving her a gesture goodbye. She did the same thing.

"Yuki?" I turned to look at Haru.

Ughhh so its getting sorta…..

**BORING! But don't worry I'll try to make the next chapter supper funny… **


	8. Oh no he didn't!

Hello we haven't been writing but whatever, we don't own fruba..

Weeks pasted and Thanksgiving was just around the corner. No, they don't celebrate Thanksgiving in Japan but, its an anime so we can do whatever we want :P.

Lilli walked down the stairs casually, and absent minded as usual.

Battle was upstairs looking out the window full of ideas as usual.

Lex was outside resting his head on the roots of a tree as usual.

Yuki sat very still with his eyes glued on a school book as usual.

Kyo was up on the roof with **a gallon of milk.**.. :D thats new!

And Shigure well lets just say nobody ever knows what he does.

"UGH! I'm so bored!," Lilli basically screamed in the middle of the living room.

"What the hell do you expect us to do?" Kyo yelled from the roof.

"Why don't you come and say that to my face you bipolar cat!" Lilli yelled back. All that was heard were footsteps louder than an elephants', rushing down stairs.

"I said: What the hell do we care?" he yelled louder which made Lilli smile a bit.

"No," she began "you said: 'What the hell do you expect us to do'," followed after that she smiled and so did he.

KYO'S POV

I smiled. We were fighting, and she smiled! There is something about her that just makes me want to be happy, "So.. I'm thirsty, lets go get something to drink." She rudely interrupted my thoughts... about her. Ever since I was young, I had this.. circle around me that no one would ever cross, she crossed it and look at her now, its as if she knows me better than anyone els- "AAH!" WHAT THE HELL?"

ONE, one second I give her my back and I find myself on the floor.

"Common kitty! move!" Lilli commanded as she kicked my sides like a horse! I couldn't help it... I started to turn red. I mean common! She had on shorts and a tank top that fit her curves. NNOO I'm becoming a perv!

"Kyo move please! Or I'll kick you harder!" Lilli yelled some more. "Fine, fine I'm going!" I started to walk slow then I began to run. In a matter of seconds I began to laugh, I've hadn't had this much fun in a long time.

"Kyo you're going to fast! Slow down!" Lilli cried though laughs. I started to run even more fast, soon I felt her arms around my neck. I tried to look back but... I tripped over one of the stupid rat's books. Somehow we ended up on the floor laughing and on top of each other. Once we stopped, she was on top of me, and.. she leaned in, and kissed my forehead. I couldn't prevent myself from turning red, but I...

Lilli's POV

He kissed me. It wasn't just any kiss.. did i feel tongue? It was amazing, and it was just right, like we were made for each other.

Battle's POV

_Ok _so I finally get out of bed and what's the first thing I see? My sister and the fur ball making out like crazy. Its not gross or anything but can't they look around first to see if anyone was around? I guess I could understand how fast they where going, I mean everyday, it was just flirting, and flirting and flirting, it never became anything, until now. I'm just happy that he kinda 'loves' her. He's not the kind of guy who would just want to get lucky. Sorta reminds me of... Haru, I was wearing his button up shirt he had left behind some time ago, it would be humiliating if he saw me with it, I mea- "Hey there," uh-oh, it was.. him.

"Err... Hello," I greeted him as always and then he slightly kissed my cheek.

"Nice shirt, it really looks good on you. Whose is it?" Haru said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, I .. err.. found it.. in my room, and it fit me so I used it to sleep, but I don't know who it belongs to.." I lied, of course I knew who it belonged to, thats the only reason I wore it.

"Yeah ok," He turned me around and checked the tag on my back, "Well, its my size and the same brand I usually buy. And oh, you not wearing a shirt under..."

I quickly turned to face him "eh! handy!" He placed his arms around me, and said "You're so beautiful in the mornings, and sexy with that shirt."

"Okay, are you drunk?" I asked curiously, it was either that or he had gone black which was not likely. He gave me a small smile.

"No I just love the way you look in my shirt." he whispered in my ear.

"Let's go for a walk." I said as I headed upstairs to get dressed. Haru tried to follow me up.

"No bad cow,stay." I commanded.

10 minutes later...

"We're going out!" I said loudly so that maybe someone could hear, which was not likely.


	9. Good luck lover!

Battle's POV

Once out the door I felt a sudden breeze and got goosebumps...embarrassing much?

"Are you cold? Come here." He gestured with his hands for me to come closer. I did and he put his arm around me and pulled me close to him. He felt nice and warm I couldn't help but snuggle in a little deeper.

"Ha-ha all better now?" Haru asked me, there was no point in asking, I know he knew my answer. We walked along the streets still with his arm around me.

"Were do you want to? We've still got all day to do things or we could go back to the house, but I think it's a little to early to head back." I told him, this being the longest sentence I have ever said to him, maybe.

"Nah I like how we are right now lets go to the park and talk about whatever kay'?" I nodded my head and let him lead since I didn't know were the hell we were. We walked for hours, to be honest I don't even know Haru knows the way to the park.

"Hey Haru, are you sure were going in the right direction?" I asked hoping he would give me a sure answer.

"No." he said blankly.

"Gee how helpful." I whispered under my breath. But, it was ok. It was okay to be lost with him, with anyone else it would of sucked, but I was with Haru, so it was ok. I shouldn't have trusted him with directions in the first place, with anything else of course I could trust him, but EVERYONE knows he has no idea in hell where he goes.

I sighed loudly and then laughed a bit. He turned to me surprised,

"Never would I have thought you would be laughing in this kind of situation," he said in a playful manner.

"Yeah well, to be honest there are a lot of things you don't really know about moi," I said in response with a smile.

"Oh, is that right?" he said now stopping me and putting his arms around me just like this morning.

"Oui, il est vrai," I said showing off my french, he leaned in closer to me.

"Yeah my french isn't very good, how do you say 'kiss me'?" he was now extremely close to me, his eyes where looking strait into mine, as if I was the only person in his life.

"Embrasse-moi," I responded his lips were already touching mine, so gently, I had to stand on my toes to reach him. At that moment, I was so relaxed, I have never felt safer. He was, I guess I can say he was my type. And, yes, apparently I have a type. To be honest that was the first time I has kissed a boy before. I have h-

"AHHHHH!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"What? What is it? Did I do something wrong?" he said looking worried.

"Something is...something is climbing my frikking leg!" as I said that I jumped back and fell on the ground.

"What?" he knelled on the ground quickly and began to feel around my legs for something. "What is it?" he asked when he finally felt it.

"Its.. slimy, gross!" I was freaked out! There was a worm climbing my leg! He stuck his hand into my jeans and got it.

"Its a.. snake?

Back at Shigure's House

NORAML POV

"Hmm... I feel a strange disturbance in my sister force, either something bad happened, or Haru just got to second bace..." Lilli said with a strange look on her face.

"What the hell are you going on about?" Kyo said with a bit of annoyance. Lilli had been ignoring him for some time now he was starting to get sick of it. He couldn't think of anything else, the only question in his mind right now was "What is she thinking about?" Kyo was about to ask Lilli until they herd the front door slam. " Battle are you there? what happend?" Lilli asked as calmly a few seconds later.

"Ya.. I'm.. fine.." Battle said trying to hold in a laugh.

" I'm just gonna go with my instincts right now and say while on your date something crawled up your leg and you freaked. Haru grabbed the what ever it was and is probably really pissed. Oh and in about 5 seconds he's going to barge in screaming Shigure's name..." Lili said.

Haru came in and he was pissed, just like Lili said. But he was holding something in his hand...

"Shigure! Shigure! SHIGURE!" he screamed.

Everybody looked at Lili with a confused and freaked out look. Well every body besides Battle who seemed amused.

"Lili you are one strange girl..." Lex sighed.

"No I'm not pissed, Its just.. snakes are disgusting and I don't like them, but Ayame is pretty cool when he's not a snake.." he said with a devious smile as if.. he had gone black.

"Isn't he hot when he's black?" Battle asked rudely.

"Battle, shut up," Lilli said quickly, "I'm sorry, did you say Ayame?"

"Yeah, pretty gross huh?" Haru asked still holding the snake

"Did someone mention Aya?" Shigure asked peeking into the room.

"WHAT? What is _he_ doing here?" Yuki rushed in as fast as he could.

"I don't know, why? Why can't you alll just leave us alone?" Kyo said with a hand over his forehead as if he felt really sick.

"Wait.. us? You said 'us'.." Battle said deviously and with a humorous smile.

"No.. no I didn't. You're insane," kyo said defensively.

"Yeah she is a little, but you did say_ 'us' Kyo. _Do you happen to have the hots for Lilli?" Haru joined in the torturing. Kyo blushed.

"SHUT UP KID, I'LL MESS YOU UP!" Kyo Yelled under his breath.

"Bring it on, you useless cat." Haru said.

"I'm hungry.." Battle muttered under her breath while Haru and Kyo went on fighting.

"Oh lets make cake!" Lilli turned to Battle and shouted all excited and shit.

"Ok." Battle muttered while looking amused by the fight.

Battle's POV

So, after a few.. ehemm hours, about 6 different things happened:

Lilli found a new best friend

Ayame and Lilli sat in the living room about 30 minutes just talking about fabrics and dresses and other stuff, he pretty much was very impresses by Lilli's style and choices of wardrobe

Haru and Kyo fucked each other up pretty badly.

Haru turned white just as soon as he heard yuki walk into the room from screaming at Ayame for "Constantly ruining everything, and being a selfish persedious man." or something like that.

I made a cake

Yeah Lilli was suppos to help me but she got caught up chit-chatting with Ayame hence Numero uno.

Aperantly now Kyo and Lilli are an 'official item' as Lilli announced. Kyo smiled after that

Kyo smiled

And Haru "INVITED" me to dinner, which is bullshit because he basically chose for me.

heres how it went down.

"You ought to sleep or something Haru, really your reflexes are starting to suck." Kyo said 'playfully' after the fight.

"Yeah, not tonight, I'm busy. In addition, I only need 3 hours of sleep." He responded

"holy shit for reals?" Lilli muttered but no one answered her.

"What do you have to do tonight?" I asked curiously.. of course my curiosity never ends well.

"We have dinner plans silly," he said as if i was suddenly suppos to remember.

"No we don't, were exactly are we going anyways?" I asked, well i guess dinner wouldn't hurt.

"Le Rouinset, I hear its pretty good." He said as if nothing, as if that wasn't a french restaurant that charged for effing refills. He started to look at me funny, I guess I had made a weird face about it or something. "You do like french food right?" He asked with a face so.. adorable i guess that i really had no choice than to say yes.

"Er.. no, no Its not that its just.. isn't it like really expensive?" i asked.

"AAWW, Thats so nice Haru, you guys are gonna have so much fun tonight!" Lilli said with a creepy Shigure style smile :D that kind.

"Oh yeah what about you? You're just gonna let him kidnap me and take me to God-knows-where?" I asked, but apparently i was being ignored by her because she kept going on and on and on about what i was going to wear.

"I'm not kidnaping you, simply borrowing you for my entertainment." Haru said with a slight smile.

"You sick old man," I said. "Whatever, ima go get ready, I guess." Well what choice did I have...

We'll Start on chapter 10 right away! :)


End file.
